


Apple of My Eye

by warmjaem



Series: Light & Fluffy [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmjaem/pseuds/warmjaem
Summary: Jisung's a fool for his foolish boyfriend, Jaemin.
Relationships: Na Jaemin & Park Jisung, Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Series: Light & Fluffy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605763
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Apple of My Eye

“Jaemin?” Jisung whispered into your phone as he picked it up.

“Oh! You picked up!” Jaemin responded with a smile. “I thought you would be in class.”

“I am!” Jisung whispered angrily. He noticed that the people sitting near him didn’t care that he was on the phone. Nor did Jisung’s professor notice either since he was in the back row of the lecture hall. “What do you want?”

Jaemin hummed. “Are you busy?” he asked. Jisung heard some shuffling in the background.

The conversation was only five seconds in and Jisung already felt his blood pressure raising. “Didn’t you hear me the first time? I’m in class! More specifically, in the middle of a lecture!” He grunted, a bit annoyed. “Why do you ask?”

“I’ll go pick you up!” Jaemin proclaimed. “Let’s go somewhere!” he cheered.

Taken aback, Jisung stood there dumbfoundedly. He covered the speaker on his phone to look around to see if anyone noticed how loud Jaemin was over the receiver, but nobody seemed to have paid any attention. “Wait, what?” Jisung whispered back. “Where are we going?”

“No time to chat!” Jaemin replied as there was more background noise. “I’ll be there in about ten minutes! Bye!” Before Jisung could ask another question, Jaemin hung up.

Jisung felt his blood pressure simmer down, only for his anxiety levels to raise. He wasn’t exactly sure what Jaemin was doing nor what he had in mind. He huffed and moved a strand of hair out of his face. Not only did Jaemin have the nerve to interrupt Jisung’s education (which Jaemin  _ knows _ he values a lot) but he also did not describe the rest of the plan. But Jaemin always took Jisung to the best places, so maybe missing this one lecture wouldn’t be so bad.

—

Jisung was busy and concentrated into his note taking that he didn’t even hear the lecture hall door opening an Jaemin walking quietly through to sit right next to Jaemin. “Pst,” Jaemin whispered to Jisung. “What did I miss?”

After Jisung wrote the last sentence on the page, he slid the notes over to his left to show the person who just asked. “She just went over— Jaemin!” Jisung shouted in surprise. A few of the people around him turned to his direction because of the loud and abrupt yell, but the professor didn’t seem to notice anything.

Everyone’s heads went back to the front of the front of the room as Jisung sighed in relief. He heard Jaemin hum calmly as he leaned back in the chair and put his feet up on the chair in the row in front of them. Jisung scrunched his nose in annoyance. He kicked Jaemin’s leg which caused Jaemin to squeal and take his feet down. “What the hell?” Jisung whispered to his boyfriend as he lightly punched his shoulder. “You can’t just sneak into my class and pull that on me!”

“But I just did,” Jaemin covered his mouth with his hand, trying to contain his laugh as Jisung punched him again. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he softly laughed. Jaemin watched as Jisung annoyingly packed his notebook and pens into his backpack and gathered his belongings. Jaemin could tell Jisung didn’t want to leave, but knew that Jisung couldn’t resist going out on an adventure with him.

The two of them quietly and swiftly exited the lecture hall. Jisung sighed in relief when the professor didn’t call him out. He looked at Jaemin who was walking next to him and grunted. “You definitely aren’t sorry about that,” Jisung huffed. The two of them walked down the hallway and down the stairs to exit the building.

Jaemin held the door for Jisung and shrugged. “You’re right,” he replied, “I’m not sorry. That was really fun,” he laughed. Jisung kicked him this time, earning a laugh from Jaemin as he rubbed the spot on his ankle that Jisung kicked.

Though the campus university was in the center of Seoul, it was rare for Jisung to fully grasp the atmosphere surrounding him. He inhaled the city air after exiting the building and took in the sight of the buildings and the bustling mundane scene of driving cars and people walking to their next destination. 

As Jisung was stretching his arm, Jaemin patted his back as he walked up to him. “So where do you want to go?” He asked as you two began to walk the sidewalks.

Jisung paused from his meditation and looked over at Jaemin. “Oy,” Jisung blinked. “ _ You _ were the one who took me out of my class. I thought  _ you _ had something planned.” Jaemin nodded with a cheeky smile on his face but shrugged his shoulders. Jisung grunted. “Maybe we should get some food first. I didn’t eat much for breakfast.”

"What'd you eat?"Jaemin inquired.

Jisung shrugged. "The leftovers of my iced coffee from the other day."

"That isn't breakfast," Jaemin protested, grimacing at the thought of not eating an entire breakfast.

"I'm on a budget, Na." Jisung scrunched his nose.

Jaemin laughed. He liked when Jisung did that. The two of them began to walk towards the town. “We always go out for food, so I’m not surprised that’s your first suggestion. What are you hungry for? Something sweet because I’m the sweetest boyfriend, right?”

“A sweet boyfriend wouldn’t interrupt my lecture and make a scene that embarrassed me around my classmates.”

“Maybe I should have made a bigger scene then, huh?” Jaemin slung his arm around Jisung. He rolled your eyes and shrugged Jaemin’s arm off of him. “There’s this bakery a few blocks down that we could go to so you could get something to eat. After that, we could probably catch the bus to go to the next town over.”

Jisung nodded, thinking that it was a solid plan. “Do you have anything you want to do there?”

With a wide smile, Jaemin shook his head. “Nope!” he exclaimed, “but that’s what makes this an adventure. I have no idea what we should do!”

Silently, Jisung looked at Jaemin blankly. But he couldn’t help himself as a laugh escaped his mouth. He went along with Jaemin’s ‘we’re-just-going-with-the-flow’ plan. Despite all the stress he endured within the past fifteen minutes, he figured he could use a break from his school schedule.

—

As they got off of the bus and stepped on the sidewalk of the unfamiliar place, Jaemin and Jisung walked along the sidewalk. It’s been about a month since the two of them were able to hang out since their schedules were so busy. It was nice catching up with each other in person.

Along the walk, passing by buildings Jisung hasn’t seen before and unfamiliar faces that walked along the sidewalk, Jaemin updated him on his upcoming schedule with his part-time and studies. Jisung was pretty flabberghasted at how busy Jaemin was, knowing that he was never the type to  _ not _ take a break. Jisung also updated Jaemin in regards to his academics. His midterms were coming up at the end of the week.

“I guess we both needed this then,” Jaemin laughed. Jisung laughed as well, nodding in agreement. Just as they were going to cross the intersection, Jisung heard Jaemin’s stomach growl. The two paused for a second before Jisung burst out in laughter. Jaemin averted his eyes, a bit embarrassed. “Maybe I should have gotten something to eat when you did.”

“I told you to get something too,” Jisung snickered as he reached over for Jaemin’s hand and intertwined their fingers together as they crossed the street. “But did you listen?” He glared at Jisung before his stomach growled again. Jaemin groaned. Jisung chuckled. “Maybe we can find another bakery to get food at,” he suggested.

Jaemin kept eyes away from Jisung's vision but looked over when Jisung squeezed his hand. "Yeah," Jaemin smiled.

A small smile appeared on his face. "Maybe we can go to the bookstore afterwards," Jisung added.

Jaemin's eyes lit up. "Oh, it's like you can read my mind!" They were crossing the sidewalk and he started swinging their arms happily as he was telling Jisung of this new manga series he started reading and wanted to show him.

Jisung was only half-listening because he was mostly looking at Jaemin in adoration. Jaemin is spontaneous and full of surprises, sometimes much to Jisung's dismay, but also sometimes to Jisung's delight. He's smart in the sense that he is very knowledgeable and always has something new to tell Jisung, but Jaemin also sometimes lacks common sense in the fact that he cannot do laundry properly.

In short, Jaemin is a dork; but he's Jisung's dork.


End file.
